vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Lockwood
Carol Lockwood is the wife of the late Richard Lockwood and mother of Tyler Lockwood. She is a member of The Founder's Council. She knows of the existence of vampires, however she-as far as it is known-doesn't know of the existence of werewolves and that her husband, son and brother-in-law are werewolves also. This character is a member of the Lockwood Family Season One Throughout season one, Carol is locked in a hostile relationship with and her husband. She acts as a bad influence on her son Tyler with much of his negative behavior emerging as a direct result of her emotional outbursts. However, in the season finale, she shows for the first time that she cares for Richard when he is knocked out by the device used to attack vampires. After releasing Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, they vainly tried to save him from the burning basement. Season Two Carol was shaken and upset by her husband's death and blamed it on Sheriff Forbes's deputies. had to remind her and Elizabeth that they were on the same side and that they had to stick together. At the end of the day, Carol found Tyler in his father's study thrashing the room in a angry tantrum. His hostile behavior frightened her, and she was further shaken after stepped in to calm Tyler down. Carol informed Damon that she was replacing Richard as the Mayor until the next election and asked him to lead the council, which he accepted. During the events of the Masquerade Ball Tyler accidentally kill a girl named Sarah but Caroline Forbes cover for him. Carol hear what she said and agree to tell the same thing to the Sheriff. At the end of Crying Wolf she finds a note from Tyler telling her that he runaway. In the next episode Damon mentions that she called the sheriff. It is later revealed that Elijah convinced her to stop taking vervain. When Elena freed him, he took her to the Lockwood Mansion where he compelled Carol to let him take refuge in the home while she was away. In The Last Day, Carol see seen walking up the stairs making a phone call to Tyler saying that she is in hospital and she want him to come and visit. It is shown that she is compelled to do this by Maddox via telekinetic powers before he pushes her off the banister. In the hospital, she woke up to find Tyler there by the window. In As I Lay Dying she returns from the hospital and warns Sheriff Forbes to take care of the vampire problem soon or she will find somebody else to do it for her. Season Three Gallery Season 1 Lockwood.png Lockwood.JPG MrsLockwoodHost.jpg|Carol Lockwood hosting an event Season 2 MasonCarol.jpg|Mason with Carol Lockwood vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h43m06s3.png 2X20Carol00.png Appearances ;Season 1 * Family Ties * Haunted * A Few Good Men * Miss Mystic Falls * Founder's Day ;Season 2 * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Memory Lane * Plan B * Masquerade * By the Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * Know Thy Enemy * Klaus * The Last Day * As I Lay Dying Category:Humans Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Lockwood Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Female